


Artemis

by whiskeyandlonging



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Reader Insert, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandlonging/pseuds/whiskeyandlonging
Summary: Prompts: “Ow why did you do that?” and “It’s her way of apologizing.”





	Artemis

Dean never had a dog growing up. 

Life on the road made it an impossibility. He’d always wanted one, but after John’s first no, he never asked again. In fact, he’d never so much as considered it after that, not even when he and Sam found a permanent home in the bunker. 

So when he followed soft giggles into the kitchen one day to see his girlfriend laying on the ground, a small puppy pawing at her face as she cooed to it, he stopped dead in the doorway. 

“Oh! Dean! Hey, sweet girl, let’s go get ‘im!” she giggled as its tiny tongue licked at her cheeks when she scooped it - her - into her arms and stepped towards Dean. 

He cleared his throat. “What, uh, what are you doing?” Despite his confusion, he held out his hands when she offered the small reddish puppy to him. 

She cocked her head to the side as she scratched behind its ears. “Saving this little baby,” she stated, as if it were the most obvious fact in the world. “Rescued her from the shelter today. They said she has a little pit bull in her and…” Her voice trailed off sadly. Dean inferred the rest. She shook her head to clear the thought. “Anyway, she needed a home and we’ve got the space…” 

Dean sighed heavily. “We’re not home enough to take care of a dog, let alone a puppy.” His heart ached with regret as he spoke. Still, he tried to pass the little dog back to her. “She needs a different home and- ow!” The puppy bit down on his hand as if to protest being taken from her new home so soon. “Ow, why did you do that?” 

She giggled when the puppy’s tail wagged as Dean spoke to her. “No, we don’t bite,” she cooed as she petted her head. When she refused to take the puppy back, Dean rolled his eyes and held the little dog close again. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t find her cute. 

The puppy’s little tongue licked carefully over the small bite mark on Dean’s hand again and again. “What’s she doing?” he asked in confusion. 

She smiled. “It’s her way of apologizing. I think she likes you.” 

The puppy looked up at Dean with wide brown eyes and opened her mouth as if to smile, and Dean couldn’t help the one that broke out on his face, too. “Yeah?” 

She knew she’d won. “Yeah.” She paused. “What should we call her?” 

Dean held the little dog closer, his smile growing when she licked the tip of his nose. He pecked a kiss to her small head before cuddling her to his neck and giving her the name he’d wanted for a dog when he was young. “Artemis.”


End file.
